1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device, a system, and a method for performing an integrity verification based on a distributed delegator, and more particularly, to a technology of proving an integrity of mutual memory based on a multilateral cooperation of individual devices in the form of minimizing the intervention of a separate trust entity or a central server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various small devices that perform specialized sensing and actuation functions are widely used, general-purpose or special-purpose products are frequently released. These devices are operated generally based on an operating system or a firmware which is functionally very lightweight, and provides a limited or standardized function.
Meanwhile, since most of these end-point devices are configured to provide various network interfaces rather than a computing (calculating) performance, it is possible to provide a strong connection function. A connectivity between devices is one of very important factors for providing a service continuity. For example, as the end-point devices are able to participate in the IP-based Internet, technological and industrial advances implementing that all devices are connected to a network are potentially predicted. That is, there is a structural feature that the connectivity between devices is directly related to the productivity of service.
In a device network environment based on the strong connectivity, operating defects and errors of an entire network may be caused by an attack such as an addition of malicious code to some individual devices, and the network may be easily exposed to security vulnerabilities such as a machine-to-machine spread of malicious code.